Date in the Darkness
by DarkMysteryMan
Summary: Sarah and James are captured by British troops and put in a dark dungeon. How will things play out when they're alone? Rated M for content and language


My very first fic, so tell me what I did right and what I did wrong. I know there are some discrepancies, but I'm not a history expert. The show is one of my favorites, but I do not own it.

Date in the Darkness

By DarkMysteryMan

"In you go now! Hurry up, faster!" yelled the British corporal guarding us down the prison cells. I have no idea how we got ourselves into this one. Of all the near danger we've been in, I don't think Sarah and I were ever so precariously in a life-and-death situation.

"We told you, we're not spies, we're reporters!" cried my friend of many years, whose beautiful green eyes glowed with anger even in the near pitch-black cellar of the General's house where we were taken to after we'd been caught writing on the troop formations. As long as I was here with Sarah, I didn't think it would be too bad though.

I backed up her claim, saying, "You guys have the wrong idea! We were going to publish this in a Tory—err—Loyalist newspaper to intimidate the rebels into not joining the Patriots in larger numbers."

"You seem to have an excuse for everything, don't you, _boy_?"

I wanted to punch that bastard in the face as hard as I could when he called me that. I hate being called a boy—Henri was a boy (who conveniently is never around when there's trouble in the air but always when there's food to be found), not me.

"Won't you listen to us? We have proof!"

"We'll see about all that once we get to Wilmington."

Sarah whispered to me in discontent, "I told you we should've stayed with the Americans instead of wandering off into the woods…"

"Please! I don't understand how I'm responsible in anyway. I wasn't the one that wanted to quench my thirst by getting water from the river."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to die from dehydration!"

I smiled at her saying, "You're excused for complaining."

And she wittily replied, "And you for being conceited."

I'd grown up since the Boston Tea Party days and lately I've been having a bunch of girls—

or women—attracted to me (my "male' features were coming in more), but all of them except Sarah were boring to me. So independent and outspoken, it annoys me most of the time but to be honest I get really turned on by it. I wouldn't mind if I was tied to a wall and manhandled by her—

What was I saying! She's my best friend! Ugh, the urge was so powerful to just kiss her right then and there—

We did share that one kiss, though, when I comforted her after Bunker Hill, and she pecked me on the lips. I opened my mouth to do more with our tongues but she pulled away suddenly and neither of us talked about it after that. I admit, I was an awkward teenager when all of this happened, but now I know what I want, and the only thing I want in the whole world is her.

The corporal stopped with his other soldiers, opened the cell, and threw us in. "You've already eaten today so your next meal will be here at dinner, which is about 3 hours from now."

We were thrown into the damp cell together, which a small light shining from an opening near the top of the wall brightened slightly. The space was fairly large, allowing for room to walk around and for someone to breathe.

"Are there any other prisoners coming?" asked Sarah.

"No ma'am, just you and the lad."

They finally walked away, and Sarah slumped on the floor, looking like she was on the verge of tears. I sat next to her and asked what was wrong.

"I'm afraid."

"It's ok, Sarah, we're young, they'll probably just think that we got lost. They won't hang us."

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?"

"I'm afraid they'll take us away from each other."

I was surprised. I didn't know she cared that much about me. "That won't happen. Even if it does, I'll always be at your side no matter what."

"I can't hold it in any longer. James, I love you."

"R-Really?" God, I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I have said something better.

"Of course!"

"Well, to be honest, I feel the same way."

Sarah's face froze and looked like it turned white from shock. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that!"

"How long have you loved me?" Oh my goodness, why am I acting so weirded out at this?

"Since that moment I met you on the boat. I saw in you something that no other person has had before. I think the fact that you were so uncouth when I first met you made me even more—

I couldn't listen to any more. My lips closed in on hers as we opened our mouths to both enjoy each other's tastes. She tasted like the most delicious food in the world. And then it happened.

I parted my lips from his, amazed that he had done that. I wanted him so bad, those seductive, adventurous blue eyes to look at my lips, and kiss them, and even…_down there_. But I knew this could not be.

"James," I began, "you need to understand. I care about you so so much that I don't want to lose you. Should this relationship fail, what'll become of our friendship?"

He was surprised. "What are you talking about? We've been in a relationship for the past 3 years! We've just been too afraid to do anything to further it. But Sarah, we can't escape fear forever. We have to face it. Remember that one time at night when we were out late in Philadelphia because of that victory celebration they had for the troops at Saratoga?"

I nodded.

"Well, do you recall how you were so afraid to be wandering the streets at 2 in the morning?"

"Yes."

"What did I say to you?"

"James, don't—"

"Say it, Sarah. Word for word."

Saying it at the same time as me, we said, "No matter where you go, and no matter how bad things are, I will follow you into the dark." I teared up, saying, "James, no, I'm sorry. It just can't be."

"Typical of you to say that. Why didn't I realize you'd be so heartless and inconsiderate this whole time?"

"That's not fair at all. I—I"

"Oh, whatever. I don't care. You sit on your side of the cell and I'll sit on mine." He muttered to himself, "God, for an underground dungeon it sure is hot in here."

My mouth dropped when he took off his shirt. He resembled a god, with his toned and fit body, especially his abdominals. He really had matured over the years, and all that work at the print shop had paid off. It was getting harder to resist.

"I know you're looking, Sarah," he said suddenly, which caught me off guard. I hadn't known I'd been that obvious.

"I- I thought you weren't talking to me."

"And I thought you weren't interested in me." By this time, he had gotten up and started smiling at me. I backed into the wall, trying to restrain myself with all my might. Then, oh God, then, he started groping my hips and moving his nose down my neck. I couldn't resist anymore. Before I knew it we were in a slow but passionate, long kiss and he had me on the floor. I unbuttoned his pants and—Oh. Just wow. That is probably the hugest cock in the world and that was about to be inside of me. But I had heard about contracting babies through sex this way, so I warned him –"James, don't put it there, put it in the other side."

"B-but why? Isn't that sodomy?"

"Not if it's with a girl," I winked. "Maybe if you're lucky you can get the other end later. I love you, but I don't want an accident to happen."

"Fine Sarah, I'll fuck you anywhere you want, I just want to fuck you so much right now…"

I had surprisingly heard James curse only a few times since I've known him, but the only times he ever did were when he was EXTREMELY angry. Moses had taught him to hold his tongue around a lady, but I liked this voracious animal about to attack my body. He had been preparing to go into my anus until I told him to flip me over so we could have some fun. Ehh, I wanted to warm up for him first. I devoured his 12-inch member in my mouth, suckling it as if it were breast milk. I don't know why, but James tasted extremely better to me down here than his tongue.

I screamed louder and louder as she sucked more and more violently. I knew I'd have marks, but I'd be the only one to see them, making them more special. I warned her I was about to ejaculate, but she didn't care. I wish she could talk while doing this so I'd know how she liked it throughout the whole time, but I had to settle with her moans of satisfaction, especially as I could taste her sucking off all of my warm seed. It was finally happening. I couldn't believe it. I was having sex with Sarah Phillips, the British girl who once told me I was the last man on Earth she'd get with. She threw me to the ground and pinned me down by my hands. Well, I could've gotten up pretty easily but I liked this Sarah. Outside in the world when she tried calling all the shots, it lead to us fighting. Now, however, I perfectly content with her licking me up and down from my stomach to my neck, then dancing with our tongues again. That is until she challenged me saying, "you're not a real man. A real man would've fucked me senseless by now and left me lying on the floor exhausted. But you, you're not a man, you're a _boy_."

I had no idea how to react to that. I was furious inside, because she knew I hated to be called that. But at the same time I went wild with lust. I flipped us over and put her up against the wall. I'd teach her who a real man was tonight.

It was the most filling sensation I'd ever had. I wanted to cry from the pain with which he had broken my hymen, but I had remembered I brought it upon myself. His moving up and down inside of me was making my walls clamp against his foot-long erection, and the fact that he had me pinned down with the most ferocious strength and had a look of pure hunger on his face—not desire, but hunger—was not helping to relieve the situation at all. He grabbed my hips and used them to thrust into me with even more force. Before I knew it, my juices had spilled out and we had both fallen to the floor tired from our previous activity but ready for one more round, fully well knowing that the guards would be down in about an hour. We had to make this last one count. I had heard from others that this might be painful but I was willing to take the risk. I didn't know if I'd see James tomorrow, so I needed this encounter to be worth it.

"James," she told me, "Please, put it in the other end now. I want more. I need more. But, please, be gentle."

"I'd never dream of hurting you, my love," I replied.

"Did you just call me—?"

"Yes, I did. You mean the world to me. If they decide to kill us, I'll die with a smile on my face."

I inserted my manhood into her 2nd hole and I saw tears coming down from her cheeks. "Did I go in too hard?"

"No, it's not that, it's just, what you said made me so emotional for some reason. James, you are my light in the darkness, oooooh."

"Don't start, you'll make me start crying, too. You don't know, but that's all I've ever wanted to hear you say."

"Well be happy because your wish has come true. But, please, James, harder, it feels like there's a stick inside of me but I want a train!"

That probably made me harder than I've been throughout this entire day thus far. I thrusted more and more until I was lost in her beautiful voice screaming, no, begging, for more.

"James, oh, James, yes! That is marvelous! Please, continue! Fuck me harder with your train! Send it through my tunnel, OOH! You fucking animal! I want to do such terrible, naughty things to you right now! Rub my breasts!"

I cupped them and felt the hardest things I've ever felt before. So when women are turned on, instead of getting erections, their nipples are harder. Interesting. I wasn't complaining, though. I was overjoyed she was getting this much pleasure out of it. I rubbed them together and she became the most vulgar person I knew. The number of swears she said was too much for me to remember. It only turned me on more.

"Plant your seed you sexy bastard!"

I released the hardest I had in my entire life. Now, I was completely tired out. That was when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Sarah heard them too, and we both quickly put on our clothes without saying anything and sat on the wall with the small light coming into the room a considerable distance from each other, indicating we were simply friends and nothing else.

"Your dinner," said the guard passively, sliding two bowls of oatmeal under the bars.

"Thank you sir," Sarah said. He naturally just grumbled as a sign of acknowledgment.

We were both extremely hungry and neither of us said a word until we were finished eating. I was the first one to speak, holding her hand, saying, "Sarah, these past few years have been the most adventurous in my entire life, and no matter what happens, I'm extremely happy to have shared them with you."

"James, living with you has had its ups and downs, but you always manage to release the inner rebel in me. Thank you for that."

I pecked her on the lips, and we laughed.

"Do you want to know something?" she inquired.

"What is it?"

"The reason I asked the guard if any other prisoners were joining us was because I wanted to know if we'd have this stall to ourselves."

My eyes widened with amazement. "What does that mean?"

"It means I wanted to have our fun."

"But why did you say you didn't want to do anything with me at first because you were afraid to lose our friendship?"

"Because remember what our boss's almanac said all those years ago. 'Hunger is the best pickle.'"

"So you're telling me you manipulated me into wanting to have sex with you even more?"

"Didn't it work?" she smiled.

"My God, you're so attractive when you're cunning like this. I say you end my hunger once and for all for the rest of tonight."

As soon as I said that, the same guard came down and unlocked the cell. "You two are free to go. Your horse is waiting for you out in the front. Your story checks out. There's a captain here that says he's seen you two before asking questions for The Pennsylvania Gazette. The corporal apologizes."

We both thanked him and got onto our horse. We rode back to find the American camp, and as we rode into the sunset, I was content with Sarah's warm embrace and head resting on me as she slept. No matter where things took me, I'd say I was pretty content with my life now.


End file.
